This invention relates to arc-spot welding.
Commonly, arc-spot welding is carried out with the operator manually holding a welding gun against the work piece.
The object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for making a plurality of spot welds from a plurality of welding torches automatically according to a predetermined pattern.